


衔尾蛇

by blissfulweak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfulweak/pseuds/blissfulweak
Summary: 这是发生在316以后，Dean活在死中，他们的故事还在继续，半AU。
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	衔尾蛇

【你要独自躺在浑水中央，  
你要在苟延残喘中丢失信仰。  
你要从最核心柔软的地方被整个砸破，  
碎片要被烧成飞烬焦灰。】

1

他亲手埋葬了Dean。  
伊利诺斯五月的太阳像锋利的刀刃，将平静云层生生割裂，直到无暇的纯白边缘参差不齐地渗出灿金鲜血。云群在切肤疼痛中翻涌辗转，将苍穹搅成狂躁的海潮汹浪，惊慌恐惧的风闯入树林间躲避轰响，穿林之声如将死之人不绝于耳的尖叫。  
Sam在恍惚中误以为Dean还在血泊里喘息尖叫。  
Dean的身体比从前轻那么多。一半皮肉和内脏都被那些肮脏的低等的连实体都不敢现的牲畜给撕抢走了。这个想法让Sam止不住再一次颤抖起来，就快把手中的人摔落在地。  
初夏林叶缝隙中的阳光晃动着倾洒在他身上，像细碎无声的冬雪，覆盖纯洁的圣使，邪恶的魔物，淹没亡者的墓碑，生者的魂灵，熄灭Dean支离破碎的过去，Sam幽黯无望的未来。  
不是猎人传统风光的火葬。  
Sam吻着Dean冰凉惨白的额头，心里为这一点道歉。他不愿意看到哥哥在烈火中烧成余烬飞灰，也不愿将Dean孤零零地留在汽油与盐粒里。如果说有什么在最后一刻还在陪伴着Dean，那一定是爱人的拥吻。  
Sam知道一意孤行的后果，他的爱人可能会变成麻木杀戮的活死人，可能会成为困顿徘徊的怨灵，还可能会成为没人曾见过的怪物死魂。无论变成什么，那都已经不再是原本的Dean。  
这些Sam都清清楚楚。  
他慢慢放开手，扶趴在低矮生刺的木头上，小心翼翼地注视着。Dean终于僵硬着躺在一片褚红里，双眼轻阖，像每次狩猎后筋疲力尽的清晨，仿佛下一秒就会从Sam的怀抱中悠悠转醒。但他没有。这一回没有。  
棺盖很薄，Sam没有费心钉牢。等Dean被召唤回来的时候，他不想把力气全花在撬开厚重的木头上。  
所以他也没有挖个六英尺深的坑。  
只是第一铲土撒在棺盖上时，他忽然从心底生出一种疲惫。  
Sam扔了铲子，蜷起身子侧躺在发干的枯草里。  
一只蚂蚁悄悄爬上他右边衣袖，没抓牢滑了下来，跌在另一只蚂蚁身上。它们以为遇见灭顶天灾，惊慌地用触角说了话，又呼喊着匆匆逃走。  
阳光渐渐收起，一切仿佛褪了颜色，像大雪消融后，真实都开始藏不住自己的影子。死亡降临时万物只能寂于安然，纵使万般留恋，纵使这过程疼痛漫长甚于煎熬。  
Sam闭起眼睛等待涌上心头的阴冷回忆，忽然有些羡慕大惊小怪的蚂蚁。

Dean的血彻底冷下来以后，Sam蹲在地上，努力睁大肿得涩疼的眼睛找了三个小时，两根肋骨残端，半块肺叶，还有一小片凹陷进去的血肉，也许是心脏，也许是左上臂一部分肌肉。手上暗红的血液凝固成团，在他的指缝间黏合。Sam捧着这些零散的器官，像是捧着Dean这二十多年漂泊散落的碎片。  
他缩起手脚坐在地上，仔细缝补自己的哥哥。左腿的三道口子很长，两侧肌肉狰狞地朝外绽开，很难闭合成原来的样子。Sam扯线的时候动作有些粗鲁，意识到以后又马上放轻。Dean很怕疼，每一条负伤回来的路，每一针刺穿皮肤的缝补，每一次脱臼的收尾，他把这种害怕展现得淋漓尽致，随即又马上用无所谓的言语掩饰过去。  
Sam有时候会坏心眼地想看看他面具下为疼痛流露的脆弱，这一闪而过的感情让他停不下无伤大雅的恶作剧，比如消毒时忽然撒上的酒精，纱布上用力贴合的胶带，淤青勒痕处重重的吻。  
右肩的伤口一直延展到后背，那是Dean拼劲最后气力求生的挣扎顽抗。Sam被压在墙壁上，被迫眼睁睁看着Dean在剧痛中翻身嚎叫着想要往前爬，整个身体紧绷得像条任人宰割的鱼。只攀爬了一个手肘的距离，背上已经裂开了两条喷涌着血泉的创口。  
然后他在自己的血湖中被整个翻了过来。这回他没能够再挪动一厘。  
眼眶刺痛发烫，咸涩液体让缝补变得困难起来，Sam狠狠地揉了下眼睛，手背和眼角被喷溅的鲜红并没有让这模糊好上多少。止不住的温热泪水从Sam心底剐痛的地方涌上眼眶，滚落进Dean暴露的胸腔里。  
Dean没有醒来。  
即使他残缺着倒在地上，即使毫无掩饰地袒露出往日所有尽力藏起来的部分。他失神的碧绿眼里满是惊恐不安，像个才十几岁正瑟瑟发抖的小男孩。  
Sam俯身搂紧他的双肩，胸口没有预期的硌碍。他低头，黄铜护身符嵌在塌陷的肋骨间，像要填补那块不正常的空缺。  
他把护身符摘下来握在手心，尖锐的棱角扎得手心生疼。  
这疼像是深深埋进了他心里。Sam凝视着Dean涣散不动的瞳孔，终于忍不住放声大哭。

2

事情发生的时候，Sam正拖着一条脱臼的胳膊，对着浴室里缺了一角的镜子给自己锁骨下的长血口消毒。  
Bobby刚朝他怒气冲冲地发了一顿火，恨不得把他另一条胳膊直接卸下来。这个活本来是Bobby给他的，吸血鬼的老巢很危险，必须有后援。但Sam不在乎，他没等到Bobby的指令就直接进去了。大部分吸血鬼都睡得死气沉沉，所以他一刻不停地砍掉了许多头颅，衣服上沾满别人腥臭的血。但这只是大部分。  
如果不是Bobby最后那刀，他大概已经变成一滩惨白抽搐的烂泥了。  
虽然出了小差错，但最后顺利完成了。Sam并不觉得自己有错。就算自己死了，至少这个巢里的怪物已经被杀得只剩一个，谁说不是死有所值。  
所以Sam只是微微颔首，任由Bobby在耳边吼些完全不会听进去的话。最终这个气急败坏的老猎人累了，颓然瘫坐在窗边的木椅上长长叹气，一方夕阳覆在他的白发与皱纹上，像在为行将枯萎的古树作最后的祷告。他抬起头，视线落在Sam胸前光泽黯淡的护身符上，直愣愣地发了会儿呆。这块造型更像武器的神像在打斗中滑落出来，正与Sam胸前凝固的黑血纠结在一起。  
“这段日子对我们来说都不容易，”Bobby像是好不容易找回了一点说话的力气，字句从粗粝的声带上拽过，“我不想再失去一个。”  
Sam抬头直视Bobby，过于平静的表情让对方不由得皱起眉来，“他会回来的，Bobby。你不会失去任何一个，我们都不会。”  
然后他转身，头也不回地离开了屋子。

如果Dean是吸血鬼就好了。  
最后那只吸血鬼伸出的獠牙几乎要碰上Sam被汗水濡湿的鼻尖，危险冷冽的气息窜进他肺里，经过沸腾起来的血液涌上麻痹的大脑。他把刀横在自己和猎物之间用尽力气僵持着，脑子里忽然冒出这么个想法。  
如果Dean成为吸血鬼，他愿意被汲尽滚烫奔流的血液，只要Dean还能握着Impala的方向盘高声唱调子跑到大西洋的歌，不合时宜地肆意放声大笑。  
如果他是污浊不堪却能永世生存的怪物就好了。  
如果他曾被邪物玷污就好了。  
但Dean已经死了，背负着正义之名踏进地狱里，至死仍是受人敬仰的英雄。  
Sam亲手抚下他的眼皮，亲手把他抱进不厚不重的棺木里，亲手把哥哥葬在无可触及的地方。  
离现在已经八十三天了。  
他低头看向自己还沾着血迹的双手，忽然担心潮湿的青苔会漫过十字架，淹没Dean饱满的嘴唇。

屋里忽然传来一声巨响。  
像是有什么沉甸甸的行李，穿过上层房间地板整个落了下来。  
这声响让正出神的Sam震了一下。而他已经将近四个月没再为什么事情惊成这样了。这让他悸心的源头却似乎不是在外面那个危险的重物上，而是从身体深处像波浪一样不断震荡开来。就像寂然沉睡多年的火山，被世人下了丧失活动的定义后，忽然颤颤撼裂，炙热熔浆漫过干涸太久的岩床，按捺不住彼此碰挤碾磨，耐心昭示这即将来临的爆发盛景。  
Sam用好的那只手握紧银刀，后背紧贴在浴室门框边，屏息缓慢警惕地望进房里。旅馆的灯泡快要耗尽钨丝，明灭不定的昏黄像每个黎明前的微暗。阴影静默笼罩着双人床边一小块地方。  
那片暗色中蹲着个挠着脑袋蠕动的物体，正背对着Sam在地上摸摸索索，与其说是准备攻击，更像是在找什么东西。  
天花板上没有洞，窗子都还紧紧闭着，门完好无缺，盐线连一丝残角都没有。Sam有理由相信这个怪物是凭空出现的，而且速度极快，也许比吸血鬼还要危险几倍。  
不需要再多作考虑，Sam迅速迈开步子直接从背后一刀捅进怪物心脏部位。  
像刺进柔韧的海绵。预期中的穿孔与流血都没有出现。  
身体里还留着一大截刀子的怪物愣了一瞬，低下头。而后马上像是受了惊吓一样倏然转身，眼里写满难以置信和愤怒，“嘿！老兄！你刺穿我了！”  
闪烁的灯泡啪地一下碎开，半扇玻璃窗应声粉碎，房间彻底暗下来。微凉夜风从空缺的窗口灌进来，几粒碎渣挣扎着被拂在床单上。  
窗外明皎月光慢慢越过窗棂溜进屋里，翻越冰凉地面与凌乱床铺，最终停在刀面寒锋上，将怪物大得惊人的眼睛照得发亮。  
Sam瞪大了双眼，心陡然跳到喉咙上。  
像是跃动着的蓝色萤火，拨开他脑中锈迹丛生的神经，在最深处满布尘埃的烛台上咻声点燃，照亮他已经被绝望掏空的魂灵，复苏他曾以为早已腐烂死去的短暂生命。

那是Dean。

============================================================

【请允许我赞美你，  
如圣殿钟鸣回荡在每一条黄昏街道，  
如圣徒虔祷唤醒了每一缕黎明初阳。  
请允许我拥紧你，  
当七支号角发出刺耳呼啸，  
第七碗灾难自天际覆倒。】

3

恶魔，还是别的什么。  
Sam将能想到的可能性全筛过一遍，忽然又觉得没必要考虑坐在眼前到底是什么。他勉强勾了下嘴角，感觉自己在做个荒诞不经的梦。伸手想取回银刀时，已经被对方先拔出来顺手拗成了扭曲的姿势。  
“Sam Win……额……Winchester，”顶着Dean脸的怪物微微偏头思考了一下终于完整念完Sam的名字，伴随着冒出来的懊恼表情像是在抱怨谁弄丢了他的小抄。  
也就是说，不是变形怪。  
不是那种套着谎言皮囊只会用谗言魅惑人心的生物。  
更像误撞进Dean皮囊里的什么混蛋。  
而接下来他也许会带走自己。

Sam凝视着眼前的脸，眉目都熟悉得像是昨天还在一起赌球喝酒。不，更像是两年前的Dean，那时父亲还没去世，他们甚至还以为恶魔只是吓人的传说。这个Dean衣服没被撕碎也没有丁点血斑，他想扯开那件完好的T恤看看胸前拖拽到上腹的血口子还在不在，是不是还留着他蹩脚的缝线。  
他像是隔着玻璃看自己的哥哥，手指一寸寸爬上玻璃，却始终无法触碰。这比起梦里曾经有过的亲吻拥抱要疏离得多，也少了一分真实。  
“你是什么？”他觉得自己在死去前，至少可以问出这一句。问话的尾音轻轻漂浮在空气里，像下一秒就要散尽的烟。  
“死神。”对方终于停下忙碌的寻找，抬起头来扯出个笑，“虽然我不喜欢你，但鉴于你的生命只剩下一个月，而我又很称职，所以还有什么想问的都来吧，小子。”  
像忽然被扔进冷水里的沸铁，Sam愣愣地眨了眨眼睛，从胸腔深处呼出一口浊气，不知该怎么消化这堆信息量过大且逻辑全失的言语。  
“你是死神？”紧蹙的眉头没有放松下来的意思，Sam仔细观察对方的举动，尽力回想自己曾见过的带着“死神”两个字的物种。  
那个家伙蹭地一下从地上站起来，边翻找身上所有的口袋和里衬，边开口，“没错没错，但你在问出下一个见习生都能回答的问题前能不能先帮我找个本子？”  
“什么本子？”Sam心里自动忽略见习生这个概念。  
“全黑的，有点像……”他指着枕头旁的遥控器，“像两个这玩意儿那么宽的本子。”  
Sam没挪动身子，像要打定主意将这块地板坐出个洞来，“那个叫遥控器。你……额死神不知道这些？”  
死神摇摇头，“我才来人间几天，你总得给我留个适应期。哦对了，”他拍着脑袋对Sam笑起来，刚刚流泻进来的一道月光被锁在眼里，“你可以叫我Dean。”

4

“你在干什么？”原本要落在Dean脸上的圣水像撞上一扇屏障，骤然停在他鼻尖两公分前，又如帘幕一般洒在地上。  
也不是恶魔。  
“我说了是死神。”滴水不湿的人眨几下眼睛，撇起的嘴角带着熟悉的无奈。  
Sam低下头紧盯着手里的空瓶，“你在找的本子是什么？”  
“不能随便告诉人类。”看上去非常不靠谱的死神盯着盘子里的芝士汉堡，答得心不在焉，“为什么人类吃东西要用两个盘子？”  
胸口被内袋里的硬物硌得不舒服，Sam拢了拢外套，坐到桌前。  
这个自称是死神的家伙没有被盐线拦住，不畏银刀，不惧圣水。也许真应该做个死神测试。  
“你只剩下一个月……”嘴里的汉堡让声音含糊不清。  
“你说了二十三遍。”Bobby知道该怎么验明吗，他有没有杀过死神。  
“那你怎么还不去完成人生憾事？”  
Sam拿起手机，认真思考着该怎么跟Bobby描述凭空出现的Dean脸怪物，还必须当着他的面询问杀死他的最佳方法。  
“我觉得你心里的遗憾多得像满瓶摇晃的水，一步没踩稳，就会翻涌成溺毙众生的海洋。”说话的人唇边还沾着一抹沙拉酱。  
Sam皱了下眉头，重重合上手机，“你们都这么说话吗？”  
死神咧嘴笑起来，得意神色像在邀功，“旁边便利店都把这句话印在每个箱子上了，你都没注意过吗？”

像真的拥有了令时光倒流的机器，Sam想伸手触碰那个笑容的弧度，摩挲每一线纹路，轻吻那一小片温暖。  
Dean已经很久没这么坦然笑过，如同向阳而生的亮绿白蜡，圈圈年轮之上抽出乌黑枝条，万物便随之同生死，与之共呼吸。  
他觉得自己昏了头。过于强烈的思念碾磨过他心脏每纹肌理，在喘不过气来的疼痛中消耗了他应有的理智。

=======================================================

【你得不到拯救，所见之处尽是疮痍绝望。  
你从高空处跌落，骨骼在模糊血肉中如竹节断裂，  
你从煎熬后醒来，声带在寒霜冰雹中似熨烫烈焰。】

5

死神有时候表现很奇怪，缩在椅子上捂着半边脑袋紧闭双眼。  
他苍白的脸色总让Sam想起Dean。想起哥哥离开前那一年，他们为无聊的是非题幼稚地争吵。他知道Dean在害怕。每一次“地狱”两个字从嘴里冒出，哥哥的脸色会猝然僵硬，随即又牵起个极不自然的笑，而眼角一丝纹路都不曾泛起。  
Dean在害怕，而且痛苦。他知道这个表情的意思，这让Sam从胸腔里浮起细密酸涩，想要制止那抹扯起来的笑，想要做些什么让他真的笑出来。但这表情同时也预示着对方准备着更远地疏离。  
无论做什么都可能要承受一次破裂。  
他什么都做不了。  
即使他们的亲密程度早已超过兄弟的定义，依然什么都做不了。

死神有点不对劲，发出一声蚊子一样的细哼，又马上止住。  
“头疼？”Sam盯着死神左手伤痕一般的银戒，“我这里没有给死神止痛的药。”  
死神怨恨地瞥着Sam，好像当下的悲惨境遇都是对方云淡风轻事不关己的恶劣态度带来的。  
事实上确实是对方带来的。  
“说话别那么大声，我耳朵里都有人在敲爵士鼓了。”  
“你真的知道爵士鼓是什么？”  
死神放下手，偏了一会儿头，“大概知道，反正脑子里就是这么想的。”  
他从椅子上伸展开手脚，打个呵欠，挠着后脑勺扯出个让人讨厌的笑，好像刚才那一幕从不曾发生。

Sam有些好奇，不知道是不是所有的死神都有那么一阵子发作期。  
死神转转绿宝石一样的眼珠，开口，“你还有26天，Sammy。”

6

不能告诉你细节。  
但是别担心，等到了那一天，我会抱着你走的。  
Sam有一刻差点真的以为那是Dean。  
最终他还是没有拨通Bobby的电话，曾经接到过一个，但还是没有说出死神的事。  
其实他是谁已经无所谓了，这个怪物生着Dean的模样，没手一挥把他钉在墙上，也没让自己脑袋炸开花。  
他还叫自己Sammy。

密歇根出了案子，受害者们丢失了心脏的尸体让一切看起来像狼人的杰作。  
Sam耐心整理背包里的武器。  
不好的预感丝丝渗入心底深处，这趟旅行可能不大容易。  
但没事的，他可以被任何怪物带走，结束漫长而煎熬的生命。只要那些怪物有足够的本事。

退房的时候死神就大大咧咧地站在旁边，年轻漂亮的女店主没有朝他的方向瞟一眼。  
Sam坐在车里，死神就歪在副驾上，又摁着脑袋皱眉头，一头暗金短发被自己揉得乱糟糟的。  
有那么一瞬间，他希望这一趟去了还能回来，至少应该让他等待25天。  
Sam伸手摁了几下胸口，记事本轮廓清晰。如果他一直偷偷藏着这本笔记，却在限期前逝去，死神会不会因为自己的粗心大意垂头丧气。他慢慢展开一个微笑，觉得这情景大概会其实很有趣。

=====================================================

【你遍体鳞伤撕心裂肺，  
疼痛不得安慰，  
惊慌无人抚平。  
你被踩在众人脚下，  
千疮百孔无处缝补，  
粉碎之前若还来得及，  
请唱完一支镇魂曲。  
然后你会重生，  
身披肃穆荣光，  
俯瞰万灵敬仰。】

7

庞蒂亚克城南边的林地塌了一大片椴树，从枝叶到干茎如烟灰焚灭。十字架立在中心，如同独树生在孤岛。  
“是不是你做了什么？”Bobby的语气格外冷静，愤恨的眼睛却像要把Sam盯出个窟窿来，似乎Sam再说出一个字，这怒火就能将旅馆付之一炬。  
死神坐在桌上，双脚在桌缘外晃荡了几下又互相交缠，从Bobby进来就没放弃过打量他，眼神无辜又好奇。如果老猎人能看见他，一定会把这个盯着自己瞧的怪物弄成粉末。  
“没有。”Sam收回目光摇摇头。  
下一秒就被揪着衣领站起来。  
“Dean不见了！他甚至连一只蛆虫都没留下！”Bobby的怒吼里带着隐隐颤抖，“别他妈给我装傻！”  
Sam任由Bobby把衣领扯到脸上，还是一遍遍固执重复“我没有”。  
最终Bobby放手，步伐不稳地后退，跌坐在椅子上，满布血丝的眼里爬满苍老与绝望。  
他用力揉揉发灰的脸颊，“我听过一些传说，关于地狱。”

Bobby走的时候，橘橙夕阳缓缓隐入浮动不息的云海中，将每扇过路的洁白都燃成腥红。死神依然坐在窗前一半阴影里，几乎要变成透明。  
“那个Bobby是谁？”勉强能听清的声音像是从紧咬的牙缝中透出来，“我好像见过他。但不是在我的本子上。”  
Sam走到死神身边，凝视他在暗影中染墨的绿瞳，俯下身慢慢靠近。  
几乎要唇心相触时，空气忽而流动起来。

“我承认人类能看到我这件事有点诡异，”Dean的声音在背后跳跃闪烁，“但死神的吻可能会让你就这么上天堂。”  
Sam转身，后腰随意倚在桌沿，“为什么叫我Sammy？你是谁？你要带我去哪里？”  
死神像被舌头噎住了，愣眨着眼睛张圆了嘴，半天没说上话来。  
“Dean，你是谁？我们要去哪里？”

桌子和床微微摇晃起来发出震动，散乱的资料从平面上稍稍浮起来，水果刀原地打了个旋。  
死神的眉头皱得像盘郁交错的结，捂住眼睛蹲在墙边。惨白的额头上一点点突起暗青筋络，紧抿的嘴唇褪去血色，灰白发紫。  
Sam在死神歪倒在地上缩起双腿打滚时没多犹豫便蹲下去，用力圈住他扭动僵硬的双肩，伸开腿牢牢压在他胡乱挣扎的身体，嘴唇紧黏在耳廓边。Dean在无法言说的巨大疼痛中出声呻吟，夹杂着短促哭腔，翻身不得时几乎要惨叫起来。  
但Sam始终没有松开手。满是血红抓痕手臂上冒起轮廓清晰的经脉，汗水像是要从每个毛孔里争先恐后地涌出，湿透的圆领衫贴服在身上，Sam在对方冰冷的接触里打了个寒颤。  
他的手忽然滑了一下，挣脱出来的Dean翻滚向一边，像是躲进了永远见不到天日的无边阴影里。Sam追过去，不顾反抗重新拥紧他。他们的打斗与禁锢像是从前争执后过于激烈的交合，Sam的绝望与悲伤像将要覆顶的海，他失而复得的爱人就近在咫尺，却仿若互不相识。  
“没事了，Dean，已经没事了。”他梦呓一般絮叨着这句话，吻住Dean的侧颈与眉头。嘴唇碰触到的寒冷让他想起去年冬天打在肩上的冰雹，和他最后留在Dean额上，以为再也得不到回应的吻。

8

抱着汉堡回到旅馆时，刚锁上门Sam便直接掏出枪来。  
坐在桌前的黑发女人没回头，她长而柔顺的头发披散在肩上，右手食指在桌上轻轻敲击着。窗外一群黑鸦盘旋绕过眼前，天色透出些微珊瑚红染。一只灰黑蜘蛛垂下银丝倒吊在枝叶尽头。  
手里的枪忽而如烙铁滚烫，终于无法抵挡的手指防御着松开。Sam瞪着那个始终留给他一个后脑勺的陌生女人，在余光里急切地寻找着Dean的身影。

“他暂时回去了，毕竟我们要谈的话不大方便让他听见。”女人终于转过头来，年轻的脸上表情平静而麻木，眼神却凌厉瘆人。  
“你是什么？”  
女人微微侧过脸，显出一副鄙夷神态，“坐下。”  
话音刚落，身体便不受控制地栽坐在床边，Sam不动声色地打量着这个高傲而严肃的女人，被桌上时隐时现的镰刀引去注意力，“所以说，你是死神？”  
“作为被Azazel选中的人,你还是有那么一点小聪明的，”死神开口，平稳的嗓音如同从远古时代缓步踱来的时间之尘，“Dean也是。”  
这个名字像带毒的菌类在Sam心里蔓延开来，他握紧了两只拳头吞下那些涌上喉咙的冲动，最终还是沉默着等待对方下一句。  
“有人费了很大劲在他脑子里造一座围墙，我有义务来警告你，不要随随便便就把这个销成一堆残灰。”女人站起来，双手稳稳交叉抱在胸前，语气却冒出一丝莫名波动，“相信我，地狱并不是什么有意思的回忆。”  
“为什么要他来带我走？”Sam说完便抿紧了唇，发白的裂痕将涌上眼眶的情绪硬生生压下去。  
“这是他最后的要求。”死神放下手，眼神已恢复清冷高傲，“Dean的笔记在你手里，你看了就该知道我们不是第一次见面，希望这是最后一次。”

Sam不知道女人是什么时候消失的。  
小雨点点洒在玻璃上，在路灯下像橙红星河中坠落的星辰。

他心里有东西在渐渐复苏，又有情绪侵袭翻搅。像是忽然同时腾跃起好几种感触，在他身体里汇成洪水与荒火，在长达四个月的静谧之后纵身跃起，让他皮肉疼痛，脏腑撼摇。  
这雀跃而难以忍耐的感情让他想要跟一个人分享，想要跟这个人四肢交缠交换体温，然后将自己所能体会到的一切都这么灌到对方心里。  
但那是他唯一无法分享的一个人。

Sam倒在床上，想着Dean什么时候会回来。  
他想要见Dean，却又不知真的见到他该说些什么，做些什么。  
若非亲身经历，谁都无法真切体会到别人的感受。即便是经历了一样的事，也未必能顺利获得同一种记忆。  
如果救不了，就要杀了他。这句父亲的临终遗言，从Dean嘴里说出来时，Sam整整三秒没有反应过来。就像忽然罹患听觉失语，根本不能理解哥哥唇齿间一个个蹦出来的单词是什么意思。终于明白过来时他心里已经被许多东西压塞着，随着每一次跳动不断膨胀，却又得不到出路爆发。委屈、酸涩、愤怒、疑惑、惊愕还有许多说不上来的感情像涌动的漩流彼此交汇吞噬，他并不十分清楚自己最想要做什么，是大哭一场，去找化成骨灰的John理论，还是直接跳进一步之遥的小河里。  
没有人能理解他。从此以后再也没有。当时他看着压低了声音一脸恳求的Dean，忽然觉得很孤独。

而事实上他不是唯一一个被选中的，他甚至都不是唯一一个需要被迫接受命运的。这些很久以后Sam才明白，而那个时候Dean已经被地狱犬带走了。  
地狱到底是可怕到了什么程度，才会连恶魔都避之不及。他不敢想象Dean在地底下到底经历过些什么，被指甲和牙齿瓜分，还是被尖钩和利刺撕裂，鲜血汇入熔浆炼火，残骨拆尽碎块扎心，然后四十年如一日，就像欺骗了死神的西西弗斯。还会有比这些更可怕的事实吗。

“我可以碰你对吧？”忽然响起的声音让Sam从手心中抬起头来，瞥见左肩上Dean没有热度的手。  
“虽然这可跟上头说得不一样，”Dean另一只手环住他的肩膀，两人额头贴在一起，睁大眼睛凝视对方，“但这让我想起你了，Sammy。”  
你并没有想起全部。Sam抱住他冰凉柔软的腰，希望自己的名字并没有在笔记上不断出现。

9

他们还有十天。  
Dean能看见很多东西。看到Alastair在每个早上可笑的微笑与问好，看到硫磺与烟火在自己身上游走燃烧，看到自己手下碎裂的灵魂在嚎哭尖叫，响彻颅骨。这些眼前不断浮现的幻影让他几乎辨不清真假，险些以为自己仍身在地狱。  
然后他会开始寻找Sam。  
一般都只在几步之距，有时甚至只要稍微做出个伸手意图，对方就会走过来握住他浸泡在冒血小肠里的手。然后一切都消失了，只留下Sam和他能让整间屋子都暖起来的笑。  
他想起来很多事，也想起Sam会在猎捕水妖时被扯进河里，摁下脑袋，再也浮不起来。Sam圆睁着眼睛停止呼吸时，右手还紧紧抓住一把杂草，用力得连草根都嵌进手心被指甲划开的伤口里。  
然后Dean会负责带走他的灵魂。

空气里忽而泛起刺鼻酸味，Dean放下咬在齿间的手指看向不远处的Sam。他正在专心用小刀分开一只青溜溜的橙子，盘子里流满金黄汁液。然后Sam笑着递过其中一瓣，那不断浮动在空气里的清香便夹着笑朝他袭来。  
他像是看到了曾经那么小那么美好的Sammy，看到他还在旋转木马上高举着双手肆意欢笑，看到他抹掉眼泪拖着还不太会走路的双腿一路跌进怀里，看到他在被窝里随着每一声雷鸣瑟瑟发抖，看到他为了哥哥红着脸撒下第一个拙劣的谎。然后他的Sammy迈出步子，走进这场无法避免的命运，染上满身洗不去的脏污，把所有属于孩童的情绪都收在平静的狰狞疤痕里。  
而现在Sam要带着这身再也无法脱离的泥点死去了。

Dean接过橙子，像接过了跳动不灭的活力，那似乎是生者才会拥有的气息。  
他忽然希望Sam一直都是这样生气盎然的。  
他总拥有些无谓的希望。

10

“你必须让我死去，Dean，你必须看着我死去，然后带走我的灵魂。”  
“我会的。”  
“你保证？即使看到我求救也不会来救我？”  
“我保证。”

水妖长而肮脏的指甲刺进Sam肉里，拖着划出几道血痕。  
Sam用力扯住河边坚韧的杂草，四肢不停抖动着，右小腿传来抽筋剧痛，却仍拼尽最后的力气不让自己被无法抵抗的力气按进水里。  
他在求生。  
Dean坐在旁边的树上想着。他用力拽住树枝，指甲都嵌进了黝黑皮末，制止自己忍不住救弟弟上来。这是不合规矩的，寿命燃尽的人就应该遵照规律死去。然后升入天堂。这是必经之路，任何阻挠都会让他平白遭受更多苦难，没人能真的在借来的时间里安然存活。  
杂草被连根拔起，Sam扭曲挣扎的脸终于被水妖摁进浑浊不堪的河面下。

Dean心里重重揪起，又被整个掏出胸腔。  
他刚刚眼睁睁地目睹了弟弟的死亡。  
又一次。

Dean跳下树，还没站稳就跌跌撞撞地向埋葬了弟弟的水边跑去。流不出泪水的眼眶疼得厉害，像是整个眼珠子都要生生掉出来。  
河面平静如镜，只有岸边被拖拽出一条深长空缺的泥痕在诉说不久前发生的顽强抗争与命定死亡。  
Dean跪在泥泞里，半个身子都伸出岸缘。悲怆像只猛兽从胸腔深处挤压冲撞，不顾一切地寻找出口，连肋骨都发疼欲裂。于是他张开嘴，盘积在喉头的猛兽伸出利爪纵身跃出，化作一声绝望而悲戚的哀嚎，切开无边黑夜中的静谧安逸。霎时之间云光散尽，尘土喧嚣，林虫啸起，惊醒的鸟雀在颤抖的枝桠间穿梭不息，扑扇不休的翎羽被皎月映出起伏阴影。

方才平静的水面忽然泛起一丝细微不觉的波纹。  
Dean低头屏息，出神地盯着那一小圈波动从河心散到手边。  
哗啦一声，Sam从水中猛地伸出半个身子，脸色变得青紫，抖抖索索的唇里喷出夹着水珠的白气，周围的河浪都惊慌地逃向旁边。   
他就在离岸不远的地方，就在一只手臂都能够到的地方。他在那里发着抖，牙齿和关节在咯咯作响，湿透的头发和眉毛让他无法合上眼睛和嘴。  
他奋力向生路往后扒开河水，他看见了Dean。  
Sam伸出手。  
追在身后的水妖已经抬起爪子，伸出尖牙。

Dean伸手接住了他。

11

Dean睁开双眼，万般喧嚣霎时归于宁静。他努力回想刚刚做过的梦，模糊不清的梦境里只有一轮眼睛泛着黄光的巨蟒，正用力衔住自己的尾巴，一面吞噬消亡一面绵延生长，在毁灭与重生的苦痛轮回中翻腾着青蓝鳞片。  
他环视房间，懵然不知自己身在何处，似乎刚刚经历过一场战争，听见军队喧嚣与洪水轰鸣，又似乎什么都未曾发生。

“Sam Winchester的生命就要结束了，”瘦削严肃的男人轻抚桌边的手杖，右手无名指上一枚方戒闪着亮银光泽，“你去带他的灵魂回来。”  
他是死神。Dean想起来了，他刚从暗无天日的地狱里逃脱，他得到了重生，要去拥抱人类将逝的灵魂。  
不对，不止这样。记忆仿佛被深冬冰封的河流，在黯淡微弱的太阳余烬下动弹不得。  
“你会完成任务吗，Dean？”男人鹰般狠锐的双眼直盯向他。  
Dean将手掌根摁在太阳穴上，“当然会。”

“你保证？”

你保证。  
你保证。  
这句话如同咒语，无光天日骤然发出刺眼亮色，升腾而起的高温将记忆长河的寒冷都融成水流。Dean大叫着捂住脑袋跪在地上，数不清的轮回在他心里横冲直撞，发出令人战栗的回音。  
他要带走Sam，每一次他都要带走Sam，只需要带走Sam。  
然后他阻止Sam去那条河，他用铁钩杀死水妖，他把绳子系在巨树和Sam的腰上，他拼尽全身力气拉住Sam的手。  
Sam总能活下来。  
而他会又一次回到这里。  
黑色笔记上Sam Winchester屡屡出现，又被一次次划掉，浮出新的一行。  
落日初阳，周而复始，不得重生。

“你必须给我个保证，Dean，”男人从椅子上起身，手杖顶部在手心里宛若威严王冠，闪烁着肃穆的光芒，“这是最后一次机会，一个月后他还活着，你就要回地狱，永世不得重生，而他会被Tessa带到天堂。”

Dean的胸口忽然撕裂，肋骨横断，右肩的钻骨疼痛直接划开背腰，整个人像被巨兽啃噬，左腿皮肉外翻，鲜血淋漓。他在喘不过气的痛苦中想起被恶魔犬咬碎的那个黄昏，想起Sam惊惶失措的哭喊和眼泪，想起Sam对Lilith带着恳求的命令。  
他似乎从来没这么想念过Sam。

“我保证。”

死亡骑士转动戒指，祭海翻涌血色，巨蟒衔住蛇尾。

END

最后说明：这个时间线设定有点像311，所有涉及到的人物都陷进循环里。死亡骑士把Dean从地狱的折磨里解救出来，想让他重生，但必须先完成死神的任务，把将要死去的Sam带回来。Dean每次都向死亡骑士做了保证，最终却根本没办法完成，相当于背弃了承诺，欺骗死神，所以得到了轮回这一场欺骗的惩罚。


End file.
